oenusfandomcom-20200213-history
Aelkot
Aelkot is a large continent located in the north. It is approximately 3000 miles from it's westernmost to easternmost point. It sits entirely north of 45° N. Southern Aelkot is temperate and northern Aelkot lies above the arctic circle. The last century has been a period of centralization in Aelkot and the continent is dominated by countries much larger and more powerful than on other continents. This centralization has been enabled mostly by the mage-trusting nature of most Aels and their willingness to accept magic in government and by the formation of confederations Geography Northern Aelkot is a cold and fairly dry land above the arctic circle. Moving south of it the land quickly becomes densely wooded. Eastern and Western Aelkot are seperated by the inhospitable terrain of the tundra and by a large mountain range. Collectively, these mountains are known as the Dorian Range. Contained within the Dorian Range is a region called the Marberi Highlands. Traversing the Dorian Range is quite challenging above ground. The most expedient way to travel is by the tunnels through the mountains, but many of those are poorly patrolled if at all and offer great danger. The River system of Aelkot is critical to it's commerce. The Ronum in the South is of particular value as it can be traversed by ocean going vessels nearly halfway to the Dorian Range. Politics While other lands are caught up in great wars between powers, Aelkot is experiencing a period of relative peace between nations. Centralization began with the formation of large nations and much of the political energy of the last century has been focused on forging those conquered territories into a unified whole. This is particularly true in the Eastern regions and the Marberi Highlands. A large war of succession has raged in the ruins of Grand Hofferund for five years as these efforts to centralize have failed. *Imperial Aelessia * Caywood *Lanneim *Kingdom of Amarth *Kingdom of Colme *The Republic of Pwllheney *The Merchant Republic of Udnor *Caleah *Kingdom of Maesteg *Wydal Union *The Cair Lands *Bonnestadt *Ynnean *Lantwe *Choinvoie *Amalat Confederation *Betzenheim Protectorate *Caprissa *Avias *Trigio *Beemor Republic *Hemsewald *Grand Hofferund *Utrentian Empire *Imperial Muscan People and Ethnic Groups Coming. Religions Aels follow their religion with an appropriate amount of caution and trepidation because the many religious conflicts of Ollambac are very clear in their mind. In most places religious organizations provide the essential framework of healthcare and education. Most of the kingdoms have a state religion but few make life particularly challenging for those not of the approved faith. The Faith of the Many In Southern Aelkot local, reformed Dwarven versions of The Faith of the Many are pretty dominant. Communities with many Elves are often of a Reformed Elven interpretation but few such communities are given full legal rights to practice their religion. Jaheonism Northern Aelkot has mostly been converted to Jaheonism. There are few who have the Solar interpretation of that Faith. The followers of Jaheonhave made a strong effort to keep close ties with The Faith of the Many and those who follow it. These lands have freedom of religion established by law to some degree or another. Demonolgists Demonology is the current state religion in the Wydal Union. This is not a popular fact among the common folk of the Union, but it is brutally enforced by the ruling family among the nobles and in turn by the nobles among the people. Druids and Triadists These two religions make up small minorities in all lands. Druidism is more common in the South and West. In Southern Aelkot most countries have outlawed Druidism for the violence. People in Aelkot are fairly well informed about the differences between Druids and Triadists. While viewed as strange, few Triadists are met with scorn. Category:Geography Category:Countries in Aelkot